Resort
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: Jongin, Tao, Suho dan Kyungsoo berlibur ke sebuah tempat yang mereka temukan di internet untuk tugas musim panas mereka. Disana mereka melakukan sebuah kesalahan, mereka berhasil memperbaikinya tapi mereka tak menyadari bayaran atas perbuatan mereka itu begitu mengerikan./ Warning : Typo, GS, Abal, Gaje, OOC/ Don't Like Don't Bash!


**RESORT**

.

.

**Warning : GS, Abal, Gaje, OOC, / Don't Like Don't Bash!**

**.**

**Author Note :**

**FFN ini milik saya, aslinya sih pake nama Jepang tapi karena mau publish di FFN jadi aku ganti deh nama-nama cast! Nanti kalau ada yang baca cerita ini dengan nama Hiro, Saori, Ryu ataupun Kenji jangan kaget karena itu memang milik saya. **

**Cerita ini sudah selesai penulisannya, publish tergantung reader yang review…#evillaugh. Jadi jangan takut kalau FF ini ga selesai karena pasti Author selesaikan kok. **

**Terima kasih.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

.

"selamat datang." aku membungkukan punggung untuk menyambut tamu yang datang.

Oh, rupanya mereka rombongan pelajar yang akan berlibur seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya, karena ini sudah masuk libur musim panas dan biasanya tempatku tinggal dan bekerja memang penuh dengan pengunjung yang akan menginap.

"kami mau memesan dua kamar." seorang anak laki-laki berjaket biru membuka pembicaraan, postur tubuhnya mengingatkanku pada sosok kawan lamaku.

"ya masih ada. dua kamar di lantai bawah." jelasku ramah.

"apa tak ada kamar di lantai atas? Aku ingin melihat pemandangan." salah seorang gadis dalam rombongan itu bertanya padaku.

"ada satu kamar,jika kalian mau." tawarku.

Mereka berlima nampak berunding sebentar, mataku tak teralihkan pada mereka berlima, mengingatkanku pada sahabat-sahabat lamaku yang dulu juga sama seperti mereka berlibur ke resot ini. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirku.

"eumm.. baiklah, kedua gadis ini akan di kamar atas dan kami bertiga akan di kamar bawah." putus salah satu dari mereka akhirnya.

Aku mengangguk sebelum kemudian ke meja resepsionois dan mengambil kunci kamar.

Mereka berlima mengikutiku, menyusuri lorong rumah menuju salah satu kamar di lantai bawah.

Setelah memberikan kunci pada salah satu dari mereka kamipun bergegas naik ke lantai atas.

Salah seorang gadis berlari ke arah balkon. "wah.. pemandangan disini sangat bagus." dia berteriak senang. "ei.. Xiumin jangan berteriak. Berisik tau."

"uh.. cepat kesini Luhan dan lihat sendiri." panggil gadis bernama Xiumin tadi

"maaf. Ini kunci kamar kalian dan kamar kalian yang ada di sebelah kanan balkon." Aku menyerahkan kuncinya, gadis bernama Luhan ini menerimanya sambil menatapku lekat.

"eum.. apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyaku lagi

"apa kau bekerja paruh waktu disini?"

"eh? Tidak."

"benarkah? Sepertinya kita seumuran"

"ya. tidak, aku lebih tua darimu."

"ini aneh, kau terlihat seperti anak kota dari penampilan dan logat bicaramu?" Luhan menatapku dengan curiga. gadis ini terlalu banyak bertanya.

"maafkan aku jika tak ada yang bisa dibantu lagi, aku akan turun."

"baiklah.. siapa namamu?"

"Jongin. Panggil saja aku Jongin."

"um.. baiklah Jongin."

Gadis bernama Luhan itu merengut kesal, aku yakin ia tertarik padaku dan ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentangku tapi biarlah toh aku tak berkewajiban menjawab semua pertanyaanya.

Aku baru saja menapakan kakiku ke anak tangga ketika suara teriakan Xiumin membuatku segera berbalik.

"ada kertas jimat. Ini apa?" Xiumin menatap lekat pintu yang ada di depannya, tangannya sudah hampir mendorong daun pintu yang penuh kertas mantra itu.

Ruangan itu berada di ujung lorong, tak terlalu nampak kalau dari tangga karena pintunya yang menghadap ke belakang dan lagipula tak ada jendela ataupun penerangan lampu yang diberikan bahkan ada sekat penghalang untuk menutupi pintu ruangan tersebut.

"BERHENTI!" aku berteriak, membuat kedua gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"kenapa kau mengejutkan kami?"

"maafkan aku. aku melupakan sesuatu. Apapun yang terjadi jangan sesekali membuka pintu ini."

"ke..kenapa?" Xiumin bertanya, nadanya terdengar sedikit takut.

"aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya pemilik penginapan ini yang boleh membukanya karena jika dibuka akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa kalian."

"begitukah?"

"ya. kumohon apapun yang terjadi dan bagaimanpun kalian jangan pernah membuka pintu ini.

Maafkan aku. Silahkan nikmati liburan kalian." Aku kembali membungkukan diri, "dan peringatanku tadi bukan hanya candaan!"

Kulihat Xiumin yang mengangguk mengerti, ia sedikit gemetar karena takut sementara Luhan menatapku dengan curiga tapi ia juga menganggukan kepalanya mengerti meski matanya masih tertuju pada daun pintu penuh jimat dan kertas mantra itu.

Aku membalikan badan, berjalan menuruni tangga. Aku tau ini tak akan semudah itu berlalu. Rasa penasaran dan ingin tau mereka pasti akan membawa petaka bagi mereka.

Aku hanya menyeringai membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi "ini akan menarik."

.

**Tbc or End?..**

.

**Untuk semua reader setia #kalau ada**

**Maaf FF yang lain yang pake cast suju belum bisa dilanjutkan**

**Author merasa sakit hati, galau gulanda karena kabar dari Sungmin**

**Sedikit berlebihan tapi itulah yang kurasakan**

**Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamannya. m -_- m**


End file.
